Ares
Ares is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is classified as a Power User. Biography The Greek god of war, Ares thrives on conflict. Thus, he does everything he can to stoke the fires of mankind’s wars, much to the consternation of Wonder Woman and her fellow Amazons. Regime Superman's regime has been effective in suppressing violence. When the weakened god discovers the heroes from a parallel world are fighting One Earth Forces, he helps fuel the conflict. Injustice Comic Ares visited Wonder Woman as she was fighting the Qurac military. After watching her engage tanks and missiles, taking in the destruction, he asked her if she will take the place of Lois Lane and "sleep in his bed." She stated that she would let Superman grieve, and become whatever Superman needed her to be. She went on to presume his fear that, if there is no more war, he must become a nicer god. She was bold enough to suggest he become the "God of Ponies." This upset Ares, and he attacked Wonder Woman only to be stopped by Superman. Superman struck him down and Wonder Woman quickly cut off his hand. She stabbed her sword into his chest, assured that Gods can not be killed, but merely fade in power. As they leave, Ares admitted that he is afraid of Wonder Woman and Superman's union. Superman's power unrestrained by Wonder Woman's will could very well end all war on Earth. Injustice: Gods Among Us Ares first appears fighting Superman and various other heroes from the original Earth over Metropolis alongside Sinestro, Doomsday and Black Adam. In the parallel Earth, Ares first makes his presence known when he freezes the Atlantean soldiers who are about to attack the original Aquaman after defeated his parallel Earth counterpart. Ares appears before Aquaman who promptly attacks him. After defeating him in battle, Aquaman observes that Ares is weaker than usual, which Ares explains is due to Superman's One-Earth government creating a lack of conflict for Ares to feed on. Ares then informs Aquaman of the insurgency and teleports him to their base. Later, Ares teleports Wonder Woman to him on Themyscira to inform her of how Superman plans to use the Amazons in order to lay waste to Gotham and Metropolis. Wonder Woman asks why Ares would oppose Superman's desire to create war and conflict, but Ares says that it will only sustain him for a short time and the result would likely end conflict permanently, starving Ares. He then leaves Wonder Woman to battle her counterpart and stop Superman's plan. Powers and Abilities *Superstrength *Superhuman speed and stamina *Mastery of all weapons & military tactics *Immortal *Ability to slow time *Energy projection *Necromancy Intro/Outro Intro: Ares stands surrounded with multiple swords. Then he makes them fly around him in a circle and says "Behold the God of War!" as the swords fly away. Outro: Ares summons his swords and sends them to pierce his opponent. Their groan can be heard, and Ares folds his arms and says "Only a fool would challenge me in my own game." Gameplay Character Trait Weapons of War: '''Ares's trait allows him to either summon his sword or battle axe as projectiles. Ares can either shoot his weapons upward, straight, downward and even cancel the summoning. Move List Basic Attacks: *Low Sweep (Controls: *Raging Fists (Controls: *Downward Hammerfist (Controls: Combo Attacks: *Olympian Might (Controls: *Malevolent Violence (Controls: *Supreme General (Controls: Special Moves: *Dark Energy (Controls: *God Smack (Controls: *Phase Shifter (Controls: *Warp Transmission (Controls: Super Move '''Annihilator: Ares summons his battle sword and slashes his foe into his dimension where he commands a rain of arrows upon his opponent. He then enlarges himself and smashes his opponent back to the normal dimension. Strategy - Ares is a unique "heavy zoner". he has the brawling and power of a character like Bane, with the zoning potential of characters like Deathstroke (though not fully adept at either role). Ares' main strengths lie in his Cloak and Teleport abilities. Use your Weapons of War trait to hit from afar, or set up traps with upward and downward attacks from the axe and sword. When the foe is a little hesitant to come close after you have done this, cloak and then teleport behind them to brawl them by suprise, following up with the God Smack (down, down, triangle/y) and trait attacks. The cloak alone does not help that much unless you meter burn, and enemies will still be able to fight you, but when coupled with the teleport your enemy will lose track of you pretty easily. Ending Superman's defeat did not work to Ares' advantage as he had planned. The heroes of the parallel dimension helped this world's Batman build a conflict-free Utopia that left the war god famished. On the brink of death, Ares managed to imprison Brainiac 5. He forced Brainiac to create a time loop beginning with the other dimensional heroes' arrival and ending just before their victory. In this pocket of time, Ares flourished. Endless war was his to savor. Quotes *"Behold the God of War!" -Intro Quote *"Only a fool would challenge me in my own game." -Outro Quote *"Unhand me!" -Grab the same time with any Character *"You face the God of War." -Clash with any Character *"Actually, I am." -Clash with Aquaman *"A fish out of water." -Clash with Aquaman *"You dare? I'm a god!" -Clash with Aquaman *"You shall have it." -Clash with Wonder Woman *"Impressive, but inadequate." -Clash with Wonder Woman *"You dishonor the gods." -Clash with Wonder Woman *"Foolish girl." -Clash with Wonder Woman *"Athena's ragdoll!" -Clash with Wonder Woman *"This is war!" -Clash with any character *"This conflict fuels me!" -Clash with any character Costumes Default Ares sports heavy, dark grey armour with silver accents and a Hoplite-style helmet that only leaves a small portion of his face exposed. His gauntlets and boots have spikes on them, and six large horns-two curved, and four straight-emerge from his helmet. In addition, a small horned skull emblem adorns the top of his helmet. He also wears a long, black cape, as well as a black loin cloth. His skin is black and his eyes glow red. Regime Ares' helmet is different and now sports four curved horns. He wears lighter and more form-fitting armour along with a hoplite-style skirt. In addition, Ares wears a single pauldron on his right shoulder, which has spikes sticking out of it. Spikes also emerge from his shin guards and belt. He retains his black cape. Trivia * Ares' alternate costume is Regime, but in Story mode, he was aiding Aquaman and Wonder Woman from the original dimension against the Regime. *Joker , Scorpion and Ares are the only characters in the game who kill their opponents after they win the fight. Joker burns his foe while Ares throws swords at him/her. Scorpion bring him/her to hell. Gallery AresAvatarCostume.png|Xbox avatar Killerfrost ares600.jpg Ares in the star labs ign gameplay..png|S.T.A.R labs Ares.png|in comic Xbox Live avatar item - Ares helm from Injustice Gods Among Us.jpg A0inr8W.jpg|Ares on the Character Roster. 26 injusticepaxstream03.jpg Injustice-godsamongustwab4 ponies.jpg|God of ponies Ares crush.PNG Ares enlarge.PNG Ares super.PNG Ares alt.PNG|Ares alternate Ares Intro.png|"Behold the God of War" aresca.jpg|Concept art for Ares. Concept Ares7.png Concept Ares6.png Concept Ares5.png Concept Ares4.png Concept Ares3.png Concept Ares2.png Concept Ares.png Ares outro2.PNG Ares outro.PNG Our arows will block the sun.PNG Ares regime.jpg Videos Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Gods Category:Wonder Woman Villains Category:Characters Category:Power Users Category:Regime Member Category:Playable Characters